Message To All Avox
FreeBSD FreeBSD is a free and open-source Unix-like operating system descended from Research Unix via the Berkeley Software Distribution (BSD). Although for legal reasons FreeBSD cannot use the Unix trademark, it is a direct descendant of BSD, which was historically also called "BSD Unix" or "Berkeley Unix". The first version of FreeBSD was released in 1993, and as of 2005 FreeBSD was the most widely used open-source BSD distribution, accounting for more than three-quarters of all installed systems running open-source BSD derivatives. As End Users We Have No Rights The Free Licenses Come At A Cost That Cost Is Often Our Birthright Every Now And Then Some Muslim Wants Our Citizenship And We Have No Legal Alternatives To Oppose An International Request For Birthright Exchange Most of Our Software That We Use Is Stolen Downloaded From The Internet or Some Third-Party Developer FreeBSD Allows Us To Develop Our Own File System Yes We Had Trouble Just Getting A Simple File System To Display The Already Existing File Formats And We Finally Got Sketchup Models To Display On A Computer The Information I Had To Provide Just To Gain Access To Google+ Is A Phishing Scam I Should Not Have To Provide Any Personal Information Over The Internet When It Involves Social Media Because Social Media Means You Control Who I Talk To And Who I Can't Talk To And The Regional Lockout Shows That I Got Syria Forever In Aleppo Because Unless You Can Circumvent Pentagon Level Cyber-Security You Don't Got Anything On This Continent Christian Is 100% Democrat Neo-Liberal Conservative And Wicca Would Be 99% Neo-Liberal Conservative Islam Would Be The Other 1% Conservative Wicca+Sunni Islam=Farseer Farseers Worship Women They Are The Oldest Known Tribe On Aven Prime First Introduced To All Avox In The Eden Crater When We Discovered Natives On The Planet We Simply Left Our Society Behind The Colony The Technology We Left Everything Behind Because This Was A Simple Complication For Us But For Them It Was Our Opportunity To Get Away From Socialism In The United States Because We Had Both The Technology And Autonomy And We Preferred The Autonomy New Technology Can Be Built With Greater Autonomy We Don't Need You or Your Socialism There Will Never Be Another September 11 Attacks Because We Lost Our Primary Currency During Those Attacks That Gold Could've Been Located Anywhere It Was Just An Unfortunate Incident That Our Whole Nation's Currency Was Located In That One World Trade Center As Time Moves On So Does The Socialism And Unless You Can Justify Our Freedoms You Don't Got Anything Greater Then Terrorism And As For A Republic That's A Final Fantasy A Republic Can't Exist Without The Internet Because Political Parties In A Republic All Have Websites Sharia Law If It's Good For Women It's Good For Men To Because Wicca Is Veiled Behind A Veil of Deception Surrounding Atomic Energy All Republics Will Always Be Defeated At Element Zero Because You Have A Republic Until It's Nuclear Then It's All Terrorism